darkelementalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elemental Vol. 1 (Script format)
Dark Elemental Volume I New beginnings "When something dies it dosn't dissapear forever, The darkness inside still dwells waiting for it's chance to escape untill then the host will simply rot untill rotted enough for the darkness to escape from the body to infect another person/host causing more and more deaths. But if the source of the dark relic in that area has been shattered into pieces and purified to the local village Holy Shrine then that village has no more to worry. Until then the Livian kingdom is in danger. This is your only chance." a campsite not too far from the castle lies a few of our heroes Chapter I First Day Leo: Well this is it. My first mission as a soldier for the lord Cyrus: Don't flatter yourself because your a soldier for the lord you still got alot to learn Leo: Your absolutly right. Although im not really sure how i got on this team. Cyrus: Me either kid (Well kid lets just say i see something in you that'll be used for good and not evil) Basil: Come on Leo me and you have got a score to settle (I can't believe he actually beat me nine time's) Leo: Bring it on B. Cyrus: Heh he's a wild one wouldnt you say Karen? Karen: ... Cyrus: i know your there no need to spy on me. Karen: Yeah that's about true i mean him. he's hardley good enough to on this team 28: Cyrus, Karen, Leo, and Richard Cyrus: I wonder where Richard ran off to? Karen: Oh him? Well I'm sure he's off with Basil and Leo at the sparring grounds Leo: Well i guess that makes 10? Basil: I think? Hey Richard whats the score now Richard: Uhh 16 to 7 Basil: Damn (how am i supposed to protect anyone if i cant be strong enough to protect myself) Leo: something wrong Basil? Basil: yeah lets go at it one more time Leo: Um. Ok i guess if your in a need to try and get up to 10 wins Basil: Right *focus' all Power into one attack* Leo: UGH! *falls* Richard: BASIL!! What the hell did you do? Basil: *stares down at Leo* What.. was this.. power *Falls from exuastion* Richard: .... Ok what the hell happend? *sigh* I'd better report this to Cyrus at the campsite Cyrus: you know i just dont get why Basil is so jealous all the time I mea... Richard: COMMANDER!! we got a problem Cyrus: What? Richard: It's Basil and Leo there both down and Leo is bleeding badley he needs medical attention Cyrus: got it I'll go and get the paramedics Karen: Im going with you as well Cyrus. Cyrus: No, go to the castle and tell them to prep for healing at the sparring area Cyrus: Leo, Basil what the hell happend? Richard: Well Basil mentioned that he wanted to go another round with Leo and after that Leo was lying on the ground injured Cyurs: Alright thats enough detail for the medical report Richard: Alright i'll take Basil you take Leo Cyrus: Alright in the Medical Chamber Nurse Terra: Ok i see nothing wrong with you Basil as far as any injuries but Leo has suffered from massive slash marks but we'll beable to cure him Basil: Thank god... but I-I-I didnt mean to hurt him Nurse Terra: It's ok Basil you must of had an energy outburst Basil: Energy outburst? Nurse Terra: it-- Cyrus: It's only something that accures when focused really hard on beating the target Basil: Oh... i had no idea such an ability existed Leo: W-w-where am I? Nurse Terra: Your in the Medical Chamber Leo: What happend to me? Cyrus: You were injured badly by Basil's strike Leo: WHAT!!! I only felt a sharp pain that was it not to mention I-- Nurse Terra: Calm down Leo your fine just look at your report besides you don't want to re-open those wounds do you? Patiant: Leonardo Lensing Age: 18 Bloodtype: B+ Hight: 5'8" Daignosis report Suffered from massive slash wounds from a wooden spear during a sparring match five hours ago. Patiant recovered well after being healed but is still in no need to fight anything until recovered 100%. Leo: Ok so pretty much i have to rest for a day right? Nurse Terra: That is correct Cyrus: It's best that you do or else you wont be ready for the mission in 4 days from now Leo: A mission so soon? Cyrus: Sorry Leo it's apart of the kings orders Leo: well if its what he wants us to do then ok. But whats the breifing? Cyrus: It's nothing too big its just delivering a package to Queen Nyla Leo: Whats the package? Cyrus: Well if you must know it's a "Sacred Blade" known as De-Sa-Ra-Fo Leo: Woah (The De-Sa-Ra-Fo why does that sound so familliar) thats amazing Cyrus: Yeah thats why were delivering it cause the king trusts us the most The King: Indeed I do Cyrus. Cyrus, Basil, and Leo: your Majesty *bows down* The King: That blade must be protected at all cost especially from an unknown theif named Luna she's said to be dangerous Leo: Ok I'll try to avoid her at all costs (Luna... that name sounds so familliar) Basil: Leo.. LEO!! you ok? Leo: huh? oh.. yeah Cyrus: Whats going on with you? Leo: It's nothing around midnight Leo: (Weird... it feels as if I know her) Leo: (Oh well id better get some rest and think about it tommarow) <that day> Leo: So thats why i abondon "Telradio" i unleashed a power i had no idea i had but.. how do i know the village name? Chapter II The Power Cyrus: Leo, it looks like you had a rough night trying to sleep Leo: yeah... i guess Cyrus: Anything in particular bothering you? Leo: Well ~talk to me elsewhere i think i can only trust you on this one~ Cyrus: Alright that day Leo: Ok well there was this one thing thats been bothering me after getting struck Cyrus: What? Leo: Well when i was 13 i.. unleashed a power i've never seen before Cyrus: You mean the Energy Outburst? Leo: Is that what it's called? Cyrus: Yeah you witnessed it as well only Basil is just getting started on using it.. but it would be best to keep the usage to a minimum Leo: although when i did it i had no memory of it Cyrus: so did Basil Leo: Well im just glad it was at a low level of damage i mean i could of been killed Cyrus: Well it's been good telling me this Leo: Ok i'll get back to my duties back at the medical chamber Basil: I wonder how Leo is doing Karen: Im sure he'll be fine Terra: Yeah well then again the injury delt to him could of caused that nightmare he had Karen: Yeah i guess that makes sense but seriously Basil what happend out there? Basil: Well i--- Cyrus: *Walks in* He'll be fine he justs needs to not be bothered and it's under my command Basil, Terra, Karen: Got it Cyrus: He's not feeling like himself so thats all you need to know of the mission Cyrus: Ok were setting out to Nyla Leo, Karen, Basil: SIR! way to the peir Basil: So.. what exactly happen to you to be like this? Leo: I don't wanna talk about it... Basil: But.. Leo: I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!! Cyrus: Basil don't... it's best for him to be by himself Basil: Sir.. he must have alot on his mind Karen: Well what eaxactly do we do with the blade Cyrus: Ok i'll repeat myself once more. Were to deliver the sacred blade to Queen Nyla of the Nylan Empire Basil: looks like we've arrived Karen: Huh? no one's around. thats weird? Leo: I come here alot and theres supposed to be a ton of people here fishing and bringing back supplies from around the world *water becomes wavey* Leo: Somethings coming *Kraken submerges from the water onto land* Leo: What the hell?!? (That scar...) <*Kraken jumps onto land*> <*Kraken gets closer*> <*Leo and Luna return to Telradio*> <manages to make it to the palace> Leo: No... Basil: What? Leo: they said he was the only one they found Basil: Who? Leo: My father.... he died from this MONSTER!! AGGGH!!!! *charges in on the Kraken* *Leo's Sword breaks as it made contact with the Kraken* Leo: (What?.. this ain't gonna end like this) Cyrus: LEO GET OUT OF THERE Leo: No *grabs the Da-Sa-Ra-Fo and draws the blade* it's time for payback you son of a bitch Cyrus: Leo What the hell are you doing? Leo: *gives an evilish grin* it's time to die.. *jumps bringing the blade up cutting the Kraken in two as it slowly obliterates* Basil: (That power... no way it's amazing. It's like nothing i've ever seen) Cyrus: (damn i didnt think he had that much power) Karen: (woah is this the legendary sacred power?) Leo: (Is this the power of an Energy Outburst?) Basil: Guy's i think i found the crew Cyrus: what do you me-- *notices the bodies* dear god Karen: We've got to report this to Lord Seth Leo: yeah.. but what about the blade? Cyrus: We'll let Seth decide that Chapter III Lingering Shadow Lord Seth: What?!? you serious? Cyrus: Yes my lord all 40 of them Lord Seth: damn... well foods gonna be short for a few days in town Leo: man i've just about had it for today ??????: oh.. I see a potential in you Leo: *Draws blade* who are you? Shadow: you can call me Shadow Leo: *sheathes blade* ok. Shadow what do you want Shadow: Im your guidence from afar Leo: I don't need any guidence. especially from someone like you Shadow: I know about your energy outburst Leo: Tch... Shadow: I know more about you than you do yourself Leo: Yeah right the only other one who knows more about me is my father Shadow: True but me and sir Lumius go back even before you were born {Memory} {Shadow: Lumius it's almost time} {Lumius: I promised Sarah I wouldnt fight anymore} {Shadow: We need you in this. your the only one who's capable of pushing s through to the enemies frontier} {Lumius: In roughly about 1 month our child will be born. and I want to be there for her} {Sarah: Lumius it's ok you have to defend Telradio. fight this one. for me. for the baby} {Shadow: Better for your child to live in a safe enviorment than a dangerous one} {Lumius: Alright i'll do it} Shadow: Your father almost let your mother down. Leo: How so? Shadow: He wouldnt fight against the Panarala army even as they marched towards Telradio Leo: I still dont believe you heads back to the castle Basil: LEO!! *running towards Leo* Leo: What is it Basil? Basil: Two Oradon guards captured a woman. she goes by the name of Sarah Lensing Leo: (Mother..) Alright lead me to her i'll handle it *follows Basil* Sarah: I didnt do anything wrong Oradon Guard 1: You were trespassing in the castle Leo: *running towards the conflic* MOTHER!! Sarah: That Voice. can it really be.. Leonardo Leo: Mom are you ok? Guard 1: This woman was caught trespassing in the castle at night Guard 2: So step aside if you don't wanna get hurt Leo: Sorry but im afraid i can't do that *Draws blade* Basil: to be honest. you guys kinda asked for it *Draws Lance* Guard 1&2: Bring it you brats *charges at Leo and Basil* Sarah: I cant watch... *looks away* Leo: *deals a near fatal shlash to the first guard* Basil: *Impales the side of the second guard* Guard 1&2: Ugh.. *falls to the ground* Leo: I hate seeing the sight of ignorant people die. Basil: Diddo to that Leo: Alright mom hold still so i can cut these ropes later Sarah: Thank you *hugs Leo* Leo: Uh mom this is kinda embaressing Basil: Don't worry I wont tell anyone about this Shadow: Ah so you crossed paths with your mother have you Leo: You again. just what the hell do you want? Sarah: Leo this is one of your fathers friend and ally Shadow: Do you believe me now? Leo: Yeah I do now Basil: Ok what did I miss? Leo: This is shadow he's one of the family for how he mentioned my father Basil: Well its nice to meet both of you. I'm Basil Laradien Sarah: Nice to meet you Basil I'm Sarah Lensing Shadow: good to meet you as well. i dont remember what my real name is.. I'm just a lingering shadow Leo: Must be tough.. Chapter IV Hidden Memories Lord Seth: Leo may you please explain what the hell happend near Oradon gate? Leo: My lord, you see.. it was my mother... she was in danger... i had to save her Lord Seth: you will still be punished for what you've done. Guards take him to the cell Guard 1: Yes my lord back outside Basil: Hey Shadow. what exactly do you know about Leo? Shadow: Well he was always like the way he was. always getting into fights Basil: Wow i'd expect him to be more childish (I see where he get the courage to fight) *the guards bring Leo out* Basil: Leo whats going on? Leo: Seth says i need to spend time in the cell.. Basil: Don't worry I'll fill you in on anything that happens when your gone at Cyrus' hut Cyrus: So what do you mean we cant advance? ??????? ????: Our troops got wiped out by the Kraken and then by what seems to be weaponry marks by enemy troops Cyrus: Damn.. how much longer until we advance? ??????? ????: It probably wont be for a couple of days Cyrus: Alright... Jack as you being Colonel i need you to do me a favor Jack: what is it? Cyrus: check on Leo for me will ya Jack: Sure but from what the Lord was saying he's getting thrown in the cell Cyrus: What?!? Jack: Our Lord has thrown him into a cell for engaging in a fight against Oradon soldiers Cyrus: Dammit does that kid even know the differance between friend and foe? Jack: Well i can still check on him if it'll make you feel a bit better Cyrus: Sure just be sure he dosn't do anything else stupid such as that ok i'll see what i can do the Cell Leo: I didn't expect this... Guard: Well it's what you get when you attack the innocent Leo: You know nothing of what was going on there *Seth Approaches down into the dungon* Seth: Leo i'm dissapointed in your actions but seeing how this is your first warning i'll shorten your sentence Leo: Thanks.. about how long? Seth: within two days you may be released seeing how you took down the kraken with ease Leo: Whats the catch? Seth: Nothing. just do as your told and we won't have any problems got it? Leo: Understood. Seth: #we can't allow such power to leave our perimeter. keep an eye on him# Guard: Yes my lord Leo: (What exactly are they planning?) at the camp Basil: Shadow Shadow: Yeah? Basil: What do you say we break Leo out of the clank? Shadow: I don't know.. i could never betray our lord Basil: Aw come on we gotta? Shadow: Alright.. we'll head out at night when the guards fall asleep Basil: Alright you gather the supplies needed for tonight and i'll map our escape route At Cyrus' hut Karen: Come on you gotta help him Cyrus: for the last time NO! Keren: Fine but he was your best fighter on your squad *Leaves the hut* Cyrus: I know but whats done is done.. Karen: Who the hell does he think he is just letting them throw Leo into a cell at the cell Leo: *Awakens to the sound of the guards* huh? Guard: So you thought you'd get away easiley. think again Luna: LET ME GO!! Leo: That voice Leo: It can't be Guard: *Throws Luna into the cell* the lord will be with you tomorrow *Walks away* Leo: L-Luna? Luna: Leo? Leonardo Lensing? is that you? Leo: Yeah. Luna: What did you do to get thrown in here? Leo: Killed a soldier to free my mother... Luna: you ran into your mother? thats great.. but sorry you had to get thrown in here Leo: Thanks Luna: Just like old times huh? Leo: Yeah Luna: you got punished for protecting me.. i wasnt right for your mother to of punished you like that Leo: Yeah but whats done is done that night at the camp Basil: Is everything ready? shadow: Yeah i grabbed "1 keg of gun powder, 15ft rope, and Leo's weapons" Basil: Ok were gonna go around to the lowerpart of the dungon walls and blow it open with the keg then use the escape raft Shadow: Alright lets go Chapter V The Breakout Basil and Shadow are quickly making there way to the dungon where Leo and Luna rest Basil: Were almost there Shadow: Alright you got the raft tied down right? Basil: I Ensured that before we left Shadow: Alright were here Basil: *Thrusts lance into the wall making a hole* Leo.. Leo you there? Leo: Basil? Basil: Me and shadow came to break you out Leo: Break me out? Seth is only giving me two days Basil: Two days? Leo, Seth wouldnt go easy on you. has he been acting suspicious at all? Leo: Well he did whisper something to the guard before leaving... why Basil: i fear seth may be up to something Shadow: Lets just blow the damn thing Leo: WAIT! Basil: What? Leo: if your blowing a hole put it between my cell and the one to the left of me Basil: why Leo: an old friend of mine is in here too Shadow: *movs the keg over some* Alright when it blows we shimmy down the rope onto the raft Leo: Got it Luna: Whats going on? Leo: Were being rescued Luna: Thats great Shadow: GET BACK! *the keg of gun powder blows a hole between Luna and Leo's cell* the castle Karen: What was that? i'd better check it out. Karen quickly races to the dungeon to investigate the dungon Leo: Come on Luna lets get out of here Basil: Alright now lets get down to the raft and get out of here Karen: Hey what do you guys think your do.. Basil: Miss Karen what on earth are you doing here Karen: i heard that big bang Luna: Theres no time to talk lets just get the hell out of here before more trouble shows up Karen: Gotcha the five rapelled down the rope and onto the raft not knowing where it'll take them at the castle Cyrus: My lord it appears Leo has broken out of his cell Seth: What! thats impossible Cyrus: Not only that but another prisoner escaped with him as well Seth: I will not allow this to go any further it's time for Lensing to pay for what he's done Cyrus: You mean... kill him? Seth: Exactly, along with that other prisoner he escaped with Cyrus: What do you plan to do to make this possible? Seth: Come here Cyrus im going to give you the power needed to pull this off Cyrus: o-ok *slowly approaches Seth* Seth: (Lezlar you were a fool to give in to me. now that i have your power) you ready to gain unbelievable strength? Cyrus: Yes my lord Seth: *Enchants Cyrus with the "Energy Burst"* there feel any stronger? Cyrus: Yes as a matter fact i do Seth: Good now go and hunt them out Cyrus: Yes my lord. Chapter VI The Forgotten town Basil: How much longer until land? Karen: Im not sure Leo: Same here Luna: Well it depends which way are we heading? Shadow: East Luna: Telradio isn't far then at the rate were moving we'll be there in no time Leo: (My home town? It's been so long since i was there... i wonder if mom will last back at rei~la) Basil: Something bothering you? Leo: Hm? oh. no Luna: I SEE LAND!! Basil: About time we find land Leo: Finally on shore Karen: Where are we? Shadow: were in the long lost city of Hefellia. i cant believe it this is amazing Leo: so what makes this city so long lost Shadow: after the war back in 1634B.C. the city was completely wiped out said that no one survived and didnt exist. til now a thousand years later. ???: heheheheheh. you wont live too much longer to tell this tale Leo: who's there? *draws sword* i dont fear you nor your threats Phantom Eye: well look what we got here. a little runt trying to play hero Basil: alright then i guess that'll make two on your list *Readies for attack* Shadow: fa-sa-ro-ma-fo-su-ka-na-lo-SA *casts a Shadow Bolt* Phantom: what do we have here a mage?no something more Leo: PREPARE! *focus's energy*... Phantom Eye: If an attack like that bolt couldnt hurt me what makes you think that'll harm me? Leo: i dont think it can. i know i can.. DIE! *Energy Outburst slashes the hands in half* Phantom Eye: y-you bastard you'll pay for this *flee's* Basil: Oh no you dont.. Luna: *throws 3 explosive seals on to it* your toast Karen: Who is this girl...? Phantom Eye: GGHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shadow: thats that Karen: Can we please find an inn to rest in. im still aching from the ride here Leo: I agree. lets go and so our heroes travel onward throughout this mysterious town called Hefellia trying to find a way off the island they landed on. in Rei~la Sethirous: now Cyrus are you ready to carry out your mission Cyrus: Yes sir Sethirous: find and terminate all escaped prisoners. Jack back him up Jack: Understood my lord at Hefellia Karen: Leo... i-i'm sorry i doubted you. Leo: Doubted me? what are you talking about? Karen: before you were hospitalized i didnt think you would of been good enough for the team Leo: look don't worry about it. we gotta find shelter Luna: ah look some place to shelter in in Rei~la Sarah: Hello can i help you Cyrus: Sarah Lensing? Sarah: yes thats me. is something wrong? Cyrus: were looking for your son Leonardo. and you could be of use Sarah: What!? Jack: *Dazzles sleeping powder over Sarah* Sarah: What are.... you... doi... *falls asleep* that night at Hefellia Cyrus: thank you Sethirous this stone can seek any source of light *leaves a note* hope you decide to show alone few hours later Leo: ugh.... huh? *picks up the note* note Leo we know who you are and your weakness, come to the shore alone, if you dare try anything we promise that your mother wont be around much longer. "Rei~la Empire" Leo: Those BASTARDS! Luna: Leo whats wrong..? Leo: Nothing. just a bad dream Leo sneaks away from the shelter he was in and heads to the shoreline to rescue his mother from the Rei~la Empire Shadow: Luna... Luna.. Wake up Luna: huh? what is it? Shadow: Leo left somewhere if we hurry we can still catch him Luna: where did he head to? Shadow: looks like towards the shoreline we landed on Luna: why hurry he'll probably be back Shadow: i get this feeling something bad will happen if we sit here the shore Leo: ok im here now show yourself ?????: Well well looks like your foolish after all. coming alone that is. personally it wouldnt matter if you came alone or not Leo: wait a minute... that voice Cyrus: Yes Leo it's me and we got a special guest with us tonight *steps off to the side* Leo: Mother!. *sheds a tear* why Cyrus. Why would you do something like this? TELL ME!? at the trailing Shadow: whats that? Luna: it looks like it's coming from the shore. ugh Shadow & Luna: LEO! Shadow: we gotta step things up if were ever gonna get to him in time at the shore Leo: You. will PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AAAAAAGGGHHH! *slashes with devestating blows* Cyrus: Heh you fool, you can't beat me in battle even with the power you hold, Jack now! Jack: Got it *tackles into Leo with a slash from his claymore* Leo: *blocks with quick reflexes tumbling back a distance* Luna: LEO! were here whats goi.. AGH! Shadow: dammit were too late Leo: *stares at Jack with hatred as his eyes go completely white and emits a blue aura* you'll PAY FOR THAT! *Swips sword towards Jack completely obliterating him leaving behind a dark stone* Luna: LEO NO!! Shadow: lu-sa-ra-so-me-ko-wa-so-lu-fa-mo-so-da-ra-lu-fa-fu-ra *dashes towards Leo with an energy seal emitting from his hand* Leo: *begins a slash at Cyrus but suddenly stops* ugh... *Collapses* Cyrus: *dodges away from Leo's strike as the stone on the pendant shatters* Huh? how did i get here? Leo? ugh my head is spinning as if i had one too many Shadow: You were posessed by a stone that looks similiar to the one Jack was wearing Cyrus: Jack? where is he? Shadow: I'm sorry to say this but he was obliterated by an outburst slash from Leo Cyrus: I see.. UGH my head *collapses* Shadow: Luna take care of Sarah and bring her back to camp. i'll take care of Leo and Cyrus and so Luna and Shadow took Leo, Cyrus , and Sarah back to the camp until morning came at Rei~la Sethirous: any word back from our friends Jack and Cyrus? ????: No sir. but please let me go retrive the target. Sethirous: And you are? Aelous: Aelous Lensing. With my brother out of the way retiving Leo should be easy Sethirous: Ok go then. and dont return until you have them captive Aelous: Yes sir i understand Shadomega7569© all rights reserved